klingon_academy_ii_empire_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Davids Class
Designed in the aftermath of the Treaty of Korvat, the Davids Class was a Standard A technology Federation design of the 2240s. Originally conceived to free up heavier ships from mundane duties such as border control, customs and excise and internal policing, she was later modified to serve as a scout and a picket for Starfleet. One of the smallest starships capable of independent action at the time, she helped reverse a trend towards bigger and bigger ships that had been prevalent in Federation starship design since the 2170s. Development As the Federation had expanded, two opposing schools of thought came into conflict. The first proposed ever larger and larger Cruisers and even Battleships, a type not fielded since the Earth-Romulan War. These ships, their proponents argued, would keep neighbouring powers and internal pirates and would-be trouble makers in line with sheer fear. The second school of thought said that such an increasingly large entity as the Federation had too much territory to control in this manner, and rather than a handful of Cruisers, a wide variety of smaller vessels would be needed to adequately police and protect Federation assets. In the opening years of the 23rd Century, Starfleet had not fought a major conflict since the Earth-Romulan War, and her now most senior officers had earned their commissions during that conflict. Might meant right, and might meant bigger and bigger ships. This opinion lead to the Quetzalcoatl Class and later the Siegfried Class Battleships. These both proved to be ineffective at best, and downright liabilities at worst. Fortunately the Federation avoided any major conflicts during the period of their deployment, and they were never truly tested in battle. By the late 2230s, attitudes had changed. The Federation was encountering more and more hostile races along her borders, which now had to be better and better defended. Even the erstwhile Lancaster Class Heavy Cruisers could not be in two places at once, and even the introduction of lighter classes such as the Valley Forge Class Cruiser did little to solve the problem. In the border skirmishes and incursions of the period, these ships were arriving too late to be a deciding factor, repeatedly, and it kept falling to supposedly obsolete ships such as the Paris Class or the Kestrel Class to intercept invading forces. Replacements for these elderly ships came in the late 2240s in the form of the Saladin Class and Akula Class Destroyers. To supplement them and free them up for border patrols, a new class of ship was required for internal security issues. Using an uprated version of the rather old (but small) SSWR-X reactor, the Davids Class Frigate began to take shape. Resembling a miniaturised Constitution Class, with the primary hull blending directly into the secondary, the Davids was fitted with a standard bridge module, lending her considerable firepower in the form of two Photon Torpedo Tubes. Primary Weapons were limited to a pair of Type A Phaser Emitters, but against most targets they would face, this would be adequate. Not long after her introduction, several members of the class were reassigned to Federation Cruiser Squadrons for use as scouts and sensor pickets. These were modified with the removal of the bridge torpedo tubes and in their place, a highly sensitive long-ranged sensor package was fitted, with a full suite of Electronic Warfare Equipment also packed into the space below the bridge. These became the Davids-S subclass, and the only Scout Frigates deployed by Starfleet. Operational History Being designed for internal security, the Davids Class was not intended to serve in any decisive engagements. Where they did fight the forces of foreign powers, a typical tactic was to fire both Photon Torpedo Tubes at an enemy vessel in a quick pass, then rapidly withdraw before they could respond and pursue. Whilst serving in the 4-Day War in 2266, they did not engage any enemy forces directly. The information gathered by Davids-S variant Scout Frigates in particular was invaluable. The rapid pace of technological development and the increasing hostilities along the Neutral Zone lead to a need for both a more powerful combat Frigate and a faster and more capable scout and intel gathering platform. These two roles could no longer be performed by a modification of a single hull, and the Davids and Davids-S class starships were soon replaced by the more capable Okinawa Class Frigate and the Oberth Class Escort respectively. This was not the end for the Davids or Davids-S Class, as both were overhauled to Standard A Late specifications and entered service with the Federation Reserve Fleet. in this service they are most famously remembered for their role in supporting Gorn Royal Navy forces in liberating Federation space after the Klingon invasion in the General War in 2292. Apocrypha With the end of the General War in August 2292, and the Khitomer Accords in 2293, the Federation Reserve Fleet was disbanded, and the Davids and Davids-S Class ships with it. Specifications - Davids Class Frigate * Class: '''Frigate,' Obsolete * 'Hull Type Designation: FOFF * '''Length: 175m * Crew: 80 * Warp Nacelles: '''2 * '''Maximum Sublight Speed: 4425 k/s (44.25 Mk/s) * Cruise Warp Factor Speed: wf 6.6 * Safe Maximum Warp Factor Speed: wf 9.3 * Hull Rating: '140 HSF * 'Shield Rating: 300 FSP * Sensor Rating: 800 SRU * Armament and Equipment: ** Primary *** 2 × Type A Phaser Emitter ** Secondary *** 2 × Mark V Photon Torpedo Tube ** Heavy *** None ** Advanced *** None ** Equipment *** Tractor Beam Emitter *** Mark VI Probes Specifications - Davids-S Class Scout Frigate * Class: Scout Frigate, Obsolete * Hull Type Designation: '''FOFS * '''Length: 175m * Crew: 80 * Warp Nacelles: '''2 * '''Maximum Sublight Speed: 4425 k/s (44.25 Mk/s) * Cruise Warp Factor Speed: wf 6.6 * Safe Maximum Warp Factor Speed: wf 9.3 * Hull Rating: '140 HSF * 'Shield Rating: 300 FSP * Sensor Rating: 1000 SRU * Armament and Equipment: ** Primary *** 2 × Type A Phaser Emitter ** Secondary *** None ** Heavy *** None ** Advanced *** None ** Equipment *** Tractor Beam Emitter *** Mark VI Probes *** Electronic Warfare Equipment Ships in Service (2292) - Davids Class Frigate USS Davids (NCC-232) USS Sooner (NCC-233) USS Jo Allyn (NCC-234) USS Turtledove (NCC-235) USS Sacajawea (NCC-236) USS Hermes (NCC-237) USS Crockett (NCC-238) USS Cody (NCC-239) USS Kartos (NCC-240) USS Brinkt (NCC-241) USS Longstreet (NCC-242) USS Seoul (NCC-243) USS Singapore (NCC-244) USS Sofia (NCC-245) USS Frost (NCC-246) USS Elliot (NCC-247) USS Walden (NCC-248) USS O'Toole (NCC-249) USS Zechariah (NCC-250) USS Lamia (NCC-251) USS Calabria (NCC-252) USS Bradshaw (NCC-253) USS Moore (NCC-254) USS Webster (NCC-255) USS Lang (NCC-256) USS Dutton (NCC-257) USS Scott (NCC-258) USS Malamed (NCC-259) USS Moyes (NCC-260) USS Somers (NCC-261) USS Wolff (NCC-262) USS McDermott (NCC-263) USS Hastings (NCC-264) USS Campbell (NCC-265) USS Tigris (NCC-266) USS Kwai (NCC-267) USS Megrez (NCC-268) USS Mizar (NCC-269) USS Murzim (NCC-270) USS Muscida (NCC-271) USS Naos (NCC-272) USS Nashira (NCC-273) USS Polares (NCC-274) USS Pollux (NCC-275) USS Procyon (NCC-276) Ships in Service (2292) - Davids-S Class Scout Frigate USS Johnstone (NCC-139) USS Capybara (NCC-140) USS Lee (NCC-141) USS Grant (NCC-142) USS Jeviz (NCC-143) USS Rigel (NCC-144) USS Du Bois (NCC-145) USS Agile (NCC-146) USS Propus (NCC-147) USS Rana (NCC-148) USS Seginus (NCC-149) USS Terebellum (NCC-198) USS Vega (NCC-199) USS Zosma (NCC-200) USS Thuban (NCC-201) USS Subra (NCC-202) USS Sirius (NCC-203) USS Shaula (NCC-204) USS Clausewitz (NCC-205) USS Sun Tzu (NCC-206) USS Auchinleck (NCC-207) USS O'Connor (NCC-208) USS Yi-Chun (NCC-209) USS Ivar (NCC-210) USS Chamberlain (NCC-211) USS Aries (NCC-212) USS Camelopardus (NCC-213) USS Cortez (NCC-214) USS Bowie (NCC-215) USS Canis Major (NCC-216) USS Barnard (NCC-217) USS Equulus (NCC-218) USS Leo Major (NCC-219) USS Cassiopeia (NCC-220) USS Lepus (NCC-221) USS Alvar (NCC-222) USS Lynx (NCC-223) USS Monoceros (NCC-224) USS Pegasus (NCC-225) USS Taurus (NCC-226) USS Ursa Major (NCC-227) USS Merlin (NCC-228) USS Vulpecula (NCC-229) USS Alvarado (NCC-230) USS De Ruyter (NCC-231) Category:Federation Reserve Fleet Vessels Category:Frigates Category:Scout Frigates